


Burn

by LapisLazuli13



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Confused Boston Lobster, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, I'm Not Ashamed, Injured Peking Duck, M/M, Side Yuxiang/Spicy Gluten, Slow Burn, Worried Spicy Gluten, i'm going down with this ship, love-hate relationship, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: So when Boston Lobster leaned down and captured Peking Duck’s lips with his own, that was merely a curious moment when he wondered what exactly the other tasted like.The kiss was chaste at first, skin touched skin with the vague heat from their previous action. And it felt nice, but nothing more. It could have been ended right after one second, but then Peking Duck slightly opened his mouth and allowed Boston to deepen their kiss.Things escalated pretty quickly after that.





	1. Koi no Yokan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Koi no Yokan** (n.) the feeling of meeting someone for the first time and knowing that you could easily fall in love with them (Origin: Japanese)_

#  **Burn | Boston Lobster x Peking Duck**

##  **_1, Koi no Yokan._ **

…

Their contempt for each other was mutual since the first time they met.

To put it in simple words, their perspectives of the world and the ways they evaluate human clashed severely in almost every aspect, so that was impossible for them to find a common ground or even just one single shared thought. They were different from appearance to characteristics, from manner to behaviour, from mindset to action.

But both of them knew they had at least one shared trait, that they’re both insanely powerful. And it was – arguably – the most loathed characteristic about Peking Duck that Boston Lobster despised, among other things.

The calm and collected atmosphere around Peking Duck plus the appearance of his small, adorable ducklings could deceive naïve food souls and inexperienced human, but for Boston Lobster, they could never hide the dangerous glint in his eyes. Peking Duck had the eyes of mad scientists, but they came with a strategic mind of a tactician. What else in this world could create another dangerous combo like that?

Boston Lobster was never afraid of a strength fight – his attack power was the most remarkable point of him after all. He thought he might have a chance to win if he faced the brown-haired man directly and their clash would be limited to strength and power only. Still, it was a slim chance, since he knew the other man was just as stubborn as he was, and he’s not scared of using everything to win if he had to, even if the cost was a pyrrhic victory.

But for some reasons, the idea of challenging Peking for a sparring match only crossed Boston Lobster’s mind once, and the thought evaporated rather too quick for him to contemplate it further. _It’s not worth it_ , he told himself. There’s no point to severely injure both of them for a meaningless fight, even though he was quite itching to do it, given the right opportunity. He thought the other secretly wanted to know who’s exactly the stronger between them just as much as he did. Peking Duck’s just better than him in hiding his true intention and thoughts under his calm façade, after all.

…

Both Yuxiang and Spicy Gluten dealt with their aversion for each other better than Boston Lobster was with Peking Duck. At least when they worked together, they didn’t let their emotions get in the way. The two ladies made a fantastic duo on the battlefield, even though they hated the other with their guts. Spicy would complain to Boston about how prideful and arrogant Yuxiang was whenever they came across a new problem that can only be solved by some tricks or some lost knowledge that’s still in Yuxiang’s wide range of intellectual abilities. Sometimes Spicy Gluten called the other woman _“a cocky, presumptuous know-it-all”_ , and Boston Lobster always thought how funny it was when those words can use to describe Peking Duck too. Yuxiang would make a fantastic couple with the man, and somehow that idea left Boston Lobster a nauseating feeling deeply anchored inside his stomach.

Just like that time when a human suggested that Spicy Gluten looked lovely as his girlfriend, and when she laughed and told him that their relationship wasn’t like that, Boston was silent and all he could think of was _“It’s not wrong, we really look great together, but why the mere thought of being together that way with her couldn’t sit well with me at all?”_

It made him sick that he couldn’t figure out what’s exactly wrong. Better not think about that after all.

…

It was Yuxiang’s idea that they should cooperate, _“for a better, greater purpose”_. Even though the way she phrased it was much nicer than Boston could recall, so he shouldn’t do that at all. You only needed to know that the fierce-looking woman somehow convinced both Spicy Gluten and him to agree with the terms of their temporary partnership.

Sometimes after, Spicy still wondered what happened at the moment they nodded their heads, exactly, because something was off, something was wrong, but she couldn’t know, couldn’t figure out how and why. Boston Lobster thought he could point out some vague directions for her to find out the rest. Like the way she was staring at Yuxiang with that look in her eyes, the way she subconsciously licked her lips when Yuxiang glanced at her and winked, the way her fingers were hovering over her whip when she was asked to demonstrate some of her battle skills. It was interesting, really, when her mind screamed out loud by her words that she hated the other woman, but her body secretly, but not so subtly wanted to have a taste of that seducing figure.

But it’s not like he was anything better than her. Boston Lobster could frankly admit, with a small walk of shame, that his _fascination_ – for the lack of better words – for Peking Duck wasn’t more subtle than hers with Yuxiang. Both the man and the woman in Chinese traditional clothes were charming in their own way, with calm and welcoming atmosphere always lingered around them, illuminating a warm illusion for their façades, slowly leading anyone with innocent naïveté into believing that they’re good people.

If only their moral compasses weren’t damaged that badly and their morality wasn’t that questionable, Boston Lobster could almost believe that imaginary scene.

But the contract was signed, and they became partners. Boston Lobster didn’t know how would things work out and how could this temporary thing end afterward, but it’s not like he would care that much anyway.

“We’d better be careful,” Spicy Gluten warned him, but her eyes looked half-concentrated and dreamy than usual. The white-haired man suppressed a snort at her, she was his friend, best friend after all, and he could be the villain, could fit the role of the antagonist in any story that wasn’t hers. In Spicy Gluten’s life story, he was her biggest supporter, and he couldn’t lie to her face that the one should be more careful was her, not himself.

“I’ll watch myself. You don’t need to worry about me,” he reassured her with the calmest tone of voice he could manage, biting back a comment that _you’d better worry about yourself than my problems_ , because they both knew that they’re dealing with a shallow but dangerous area of water. Monsters were always lurking in the hidden, darkest corner and waiting for a moment that they’re careless enough to not watch their steps. He promised himself that he couldn’t lead them into their annihilation like that.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Boston Lobster’s promise to watch himself was pushed inside a cannon and shot away so far pretty quickly.


	2. Verschlimmbessern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Verschlimmbessern** (v.) to make something worse by a well-meaning but misguided attempt to make it better. (Origin: German)_

##  _**2, Verschlimmbessern** _

**_Verschlimmbessern_ ** _(v.) to make something worse by a well-meaning but misguided attempt to make it better. (Origin: German)_

…

Boston Lobster’s promise to watch himself was pushed inside a cannon and shot away so far pretty quickly.

“How could you get yourself injured like that?” Yuxiang’s voice was angry but laced with deep concern. “Where’s your mind when you were fighting with that fallen angel, Peking?”

“Just wandered around the invitation that an Aizen sent me about two weeks ago,” Peking Duck’s voice was calm as if he’s trying to assure the anxious woman in front of him. “He was friendly, even harmless, you know. Make me wonder if killing fallen angels is the really right thing to do.”

“You must be kidding me,” the red-haired woman groaned with irritation, throwing a first aid kit at the man. “Take care of them when I go out to buy some food. What do you want to eat today?”

“I'd love to have anything you could make,” Peking Duck nodded at her, giving the woman a small smile. “Seriously, Yuxiang, I’m alright. Stop worrying too much.”

“It’s not you that I’m worried about,” she snorted, her eyes made a quick glance at Boston Lobster, but the fierce look in those red irises made it look like she was glaring at him. The white-haired man ignored her. “Take care, both of you.”

When Yuxiang stomped out of the room with the sounds of her high heels echoed loudly, Spicy Gluten rolled her eyes, but quickly followed the other woman. She paid no attention to Peking Duck and his injuries, which was normal for her because if she started to care about the brown-eyed man, Boston Lobster would have to seriously worry about the state of her mind.

“Women are hard to understand,” Peking Duck made a vague comment, a hand fidgetted with the lock of the box Yuxiang gave him, “Who’s the idiot with the brilliant idea to lock a first aid kit anyway?”

“Take off your clothes,” Boston Lobster’s tone was cold and monotonous. He didn’t mean to make it sound like a command, but that’s how his voice came out. It’s not like how he has imagined about the scene when he could get the other man undressed, but that’s hardly the point to focus on now.

“I could take care of them myself,” Peking waved his other hand dismissively. The dark irises were expressionless, the corner of his lips curved up to a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, which was translated to polite words could be _“You can go now,”_ , or in rude language, _“Fuck off.”_

“There’s no point doing all the work yourself when you can use a helping hand,” Boston groaned impatiently. “Besides, most of your injuries are on your back. You can’t see or reach all the spots there after all.”

“Someone decides to be a good person today?” Peking Duck smiled, but he made no more attempt to disagree. The box was opened and he wordlessly handed it to Boston Lobster, who somehow already sat down next to the brown-haired man, picking up a small bandage and staring at it intensely, like he had no idea what to do with the item.

“You don’t have any experience to play the nurse role,” Peking Duck sighed at the scene, taking the bandage away. “I won’t need it right at this moment anyway. Searching for some wound cleansing liquid and one or two clean latex gloves, you might want to cover your hands.”

“I’m okay with bleeding injuries,” Boston Lobster frowned, but still did what he’s been told.

Peking Duck chuckled lightly, “It’s not your mental state that I worry about. I don’t want any of my injuries to get infected. It couldn’t kill me but I hate the feeling.”

Some words were uttered between gritted teeth, “Fine, _old man._ ”

“Said the one who lived hundreds of years inside a cave and isolated himself from the normal world, you prehistoric food soul.”

“Is that one okay?” Boston Lobster held up a small bottle with oily liquid inside, deliberately ignoring the previous comment.

“Could be usable,” the other food soul nodded, starting to take off his clothes. “Put on some gloves before you start to clean the wounds, then apply some healing medicine to speed up the process before putting some bandages over them, can you do it?”

“I’m not a five-year-old kid.”

“Sometimes you act like one,” Peking Duck smirked while taking off the outer layer of his clothes. “Sometimes you make me wonder that you have the mental ability of a child or an adult, though.”

“Shut up or my hand might slip when I take care of those wounds of yours,” the white-haired man was never good with retorting by some sneaky comments. There were reasons that Peking Duck and Yuxiang were usually the ones who did all the talks during their trip, or sometimes Spicy Gluten could step in, too. Boston Lobster wasn’t good with words, and he didn’t have any desire to make himself better either. He could be good at other things, like fighting, and that’s enough.

“You couldn’t make even a slightly scary threat to me,” Peking Duck casually commented when the last item of his complex clothes fell off. Boston Lobster closed his eyes for a second, both tempting and scared of what he could see in the next moment.

Well, it’s nothing like what he’s been wondering for quite a long time about.

Peking Duck’s naked back looked just like any other man’s: whiter skin than the slightly tanned color on his neck and hands, with all the straight and curved lines that create a fine back with toned muscles, flexible and maybe graceful in movements. The only thing that stood out on his skin were old scars: so many scars in different shapes and colors covered his back like an artwork by a madman, most of them sure looked like burns.

 _How did you get those?_ The question was burning on Boston Lobster’s tongue like he was holding hot charcoal inside his mouth. He didn’t realize those words were uttered out of his mouth before he heard the soft reply.

“Fire. You can guess,” Peking Duck chuckled lightly like he was talking about the weather or what should they make for dinner instead of the reasons for his old injuries that left permanent scars on his back.

“I don’t do guesses. I demand a clear answer,” Boston Lobster was never a patient man. He was clearing some of the dried blood with a cloth washed in fresh water, groaning annoyedly. At least those wounds didn’t look too bad once cleaned enough, they’re not too deep and most of them already stopped bleeding, so that’s a good sign.

“Well, it’s not like you can always get what you want,” Peking smiled, before adding a sentence with very little clear meaning, “When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.”

“I hate lemonade as much as I hate Tiramisu and how those things go well together that it makes me feel so disgusted,” the red-eyed food soul groaned irritatedly. “If you don’t want to tell me, I’m cool with it. Just say it out loud and I will stop bothering you, old man.”

“I like Tiramisu though,” Peking Duck shrugged when Boston Lobster put on some of the oily liquid on his newest injuries.

“That’s not a relevant answer,” the white-haired man sighed. “I will repeat. How did you get those? If you don’t want to give me a reply, go ahead and just say it. No more cryptic words, I wouldn’t bother to decipher them anyway.”

“Well, they could’ve been deeper,” suddenly Peking’s voice was barely audible, a mere whisper which was lack of the usual calmness in his tone. “They _should_ have been deeper.”

At first, that didn’t make sense at all. But like all the strange things Peking said, it either had a hidden meaning or a deeper story unrevealed, just like all the damned secretive things about him.

“You let them burn, didn’t you?”

As much as Boston Lobster hated to admit it, he always knew how powerful Peking was. And another note might sound a little bit ironic and dumb, but the man was literally the food soul of _roasted duck_ , he must know how the fire could affect his body. There’s no way a common fire could’ve done any harm to him unless Peking deliberately let it do.

“Unless you’re a doctor asking for medical records to treat some normal bleeding wounds, which is completely unnecessary since I’m not a human, I don’t think my answer for that question relates to anything at all.”

“Why do your words need to be so damn verbose? It’s just a yes-no question, might as well use one word to reply it.”

Boston Lobster was always a straight-forward person. How could he put up with Peking’s enigmatic manner and cryptic behaviours for such a long time, he honestly had no idea. And no, his tiny infatuation with the man had nothing to do with that, except for the fact that it might grow into a rapacious hunger by now.

“What if I don’t want to?”

The red-eyed food soul rolled his eyes, “You’re sure a damn hard man to understand.”

“And you’re one hard to please, you know?”

Boston Lobster chuckled when applying a small bandage on a clean wound, looking quite satisfied with both his work and the other man’s comment, “Guess that makes us even then. Done.”

“Thank you,” Peking Duck turned around with a genuine smile on his face, one of those calm and welcoming expressions that Boston Lobster named _“that damned smile”_.

Damned indeed, because it was doing funny things to his stomach and judging by the situation, developing an awkward boner was the least funny mistake that he could make right now.

“You can take off those gloves now,” Peking Duck continued when sliding his inner robe back in, “I can take care of the rest mysel–”

That was one moment when the corner of Boston Lobster’s eyes glanced at the exposed skin of Peking’s neck, and his brain whispered to him _“Now or never”_.

So he just let his inner demon run wild, because fuck that, consequences be damned.

…

When Boston’s teeth sank into Peking Duck’s neck, his hands wandered over the naked skin occasionally covered with burns to feel the differences between the soft flesh and the scar tissues, his mind was still screaming _this part isn’t in the plan. Not at all_.

In his defense, Boston didn’t think he really got a plan from the start. He had a thought, he wanted to get it done, and things just escalated from one point during the progress. The current result was neither his fault nor Peking’s, or maybe they’re both responsible for this.

But who cared that much, when his slightly trembling fingers were hastily opening – _tearing_ – the silky fabric of Peking Duck’s inner robe. He was quite thankful for the fact that the man already took off most of his clothes because he’s sure he would have no patience to undo those complex buttons and ribbons.

The brown-haired man’s breath hitched slightly, but he made no attempt to push the other away or to pull back. He was already sitting on a bed, so it’s easy for Boston Lobster to make him lay down on his back when the white-haired man crawled on top of his half-naked body, still too eager to explore each inch of the bare skin that he’s craving to touch for quite a long time.

“Your eyes,” Peking Duck smirked, nibbling the other’s sensitive earlobe lightly in a teasing manner that was successful to tear a surprised gasp from the tightened lips. “They’re looking at me, brimming with passion and burning with desire. Am I really what you want, Boston Lobster?”

“Just shut up,” the white-haired man grumbled impatiently. Was he really that obvious? Peking always acted like he could read others people like they’re some open books, and Boston Lobster didn’t like to think that he’s just another easy case.

“You lust after me, or my body only?” Of course, the dark-eyed man wouldn’t seal his lips just because the other told him to. “They’re quite two different things, Boston. Don’t mix them together, you will only create a new recipe for disaster.”

Even if a disaster was in making progress, that was the last thing Boston Lobster could care about right now, “You’re a hellspawn already, can I make things worse than that?”

A hand wandered to Peking Duck’s lower torso, dangerously close to another region that Boston Lobster was itching to explore. A finger touched the waistband of the pants, wordlessly asking for permission. The brown-haired man made no audible sound that he agreed or not, but Boston Lobster figured that his increasing rapid breaths were an answer already.

“Tsk tsk, you’re really quite a charmer,” fingers lazily drew some intangible circles on the other’s unblemished skin, the pleasant, mellifluous melody of his laugh only drove Boston Lobster crazier. “But I’m injured, you know,” Peking said, with a hint of amusement in his voice rather than an accusation, when the right corner of his mouth raised slightly into a teasing smirk.

Boston groaned into his neck, his hand was digging deeper into the dangerous area, “Like hell you actually care. If you don’t want this, you could’ve stopped me when I touched your back.”

“Oh? I’m just curious about how far you’re willing to go with this,” Peking Duck’s voice was calm and smooth, almost like a soothing whisper, but the way his warm breaths touched Boston’s bare skin was more sensual than ticklish. Judging by how Boston’s entire body shivered at the mere contact, he could never deny that he didn’t like it.

“Think that I can’t make you surprise?” The white-haired man smirked, whispering into the other’s ear before nibbling on it. He placed a chaste kiss on the sensitive earlobe, moving down to the neck and continued the biting process. Peking Duck didn’t seem to be bothered by that, so Boston kept going. He liked the taste of the brown-haired man’s skin on his tongue, to be honest.

“Can you?” Even when his exposed neck was being attacked viciously, Peking’s voice didn’t waver even just a bit. He seemed to like teasing the other man by uttering his soothing, calming tone into Boston Lobster’s ear, enjoying how those whispers could make the other shiver visibly.

“We’ll see,” the red-eyed grumbled in a challenge-accepted tone. His eyes moved along the other’s naked figure, feeling strangely satisfied with what he could see. A hand grabbed one knee, fingers traced across the soft, smooth skin. “Judging by how erotic your body is, there’s no chance you could be a virgin, right?”

“You think so?” Peking Duck made no attempt that he agree or disagree with the tempted accusation, just a vague smile of challenge flashed across his expression. “Don’t disappoint me then, Boston.”

And with that, their sensual valse began.

…


	3. Limerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Limerance** (n.) the state of being infatuated with another person (Origin: Swedish)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning: NSFW stuff later.** Skip it if you feel uncomfortable reading it.

##  _**3, Limerance** _

**_Limerance_ ** _(n.) the state of being infatuated with another person (Origin: Swedish)_

…

“Something’s got in your mind?” Spicy Gluten asked with a nonchalant tone. She could act like she didn’t care at all, but even in a half-angry state, Yuxiang still can see through her actions, unfold her true intention hidden deep in those eyes. Just like her male companion with his unsettling skills to read others like they’re some open books.

Spicy Gluten hated and admired that ability at the same time.

“Just a hunch,” the fierce-looking woman hummed, half-amused, half-irritated. It’s not like she couldn’t acknowledge the infatuation between their two male companions – or to be more exact, Boston Lobster’s not-so-subtle desire to do something with Peking Duck. She had a vague idea what kind of place that hunger could lead them to, but to be frankly honest, she couldn’t care less. Both of them are grown-up men, they could take care of themselves because neither she nor Spicy Gluten was a babysitter all the time. “We might need to take a longer round than usual.”

“Why?” Spicy Gluten asked. She’s not stupid, and both she and Yuxiang knew the implication in the brown-eyed woman’s words – their occasionally stupid boys needed to settle something between them.

But it’s not like there’s nothing to talk about between the two women anyway. In fact, they might have a bigger problem to deal with after all.

“Do you want me to be frankly honest?” Yuxiang stopped mid-track, turning her head around to look straight into Spicy Gluten’s eyes. As usual, Yuxiang’s eyes were sparkling with a dazzling light, it’s hard to resist the hypnotizing effect of her eyes.

Spicy Gluten’s stopped to care about how could those eyes affect her for quite a long time, “Being terribly blunt is one of your prominent qualities, so sure, why not?”

Yuxiang made a small noise of disagreement, but she didn’t argue, “They need to do something with their sexual tensions. Whenever those two are in a room together, the tension is so thick I could cut through it with a butter knife and serve it on a dish to throw right in their faces.”

“Didn’t know you could be so violent against your companions,” Spicy Gluten shrugged, but a part of her agreed with Yuxiang. It’s quite tiresome to see Boston Lobster and Peking Duck dancing around each other like that at this point. It was amusing at first, but every party came to an end.

“When they’re acting like some unbearable dumbasses, that’s my duty to make them man-up,” the other woman snorted, but Spicy Gluten could still hear a hint of fondness in her tone. She remembered the first time she asked why Yuxiang accompanied Peking Duck and received the reply _“He extended my life without my permission.”_ , but she guessed that couldn’t be all the truth.

They must have a long history with a lot of secrets between them, just as how her life story was with Boston Lobster.

And now when their fates intertwined, things only got more and more complicated.

“So you say, could our extended trip lead to some interesting places?” Spicy Gluten questioned with a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Example?”

The orange-haired food soul winked mischievously, “Do you know how to swim?”

Yuxiang frowned, “If your next sentence is to suggest we go to a swimming pool, I swear I will drown you inside and make the crime scene look like an accident.”

“We’ll see,” Spicy Gluten smirked at the look Yuxiang gave her. She had a feeling that things will be really, really fun. “Let me lead the way then.”

Yuxiang rolled her eyes but didn’t argue further. It’s not like she had anything else more interesting to do anyway, might as well go with whatever Spicy Gluten’s up to.

***

“You really like biting me, don’t you?” Peking Duck asked with amusement in his voice.

Boston Lobster, who was busy enjoying his newest mark on the creamy skin of the other’s upper torso, grumbling some words as a reply, “Maybe I do.”

“The same characteristic as a dog,” Peking Duck commented with a small laugh. “Or in your case, a puppy would be more accurate.”

“I’m not a puppy,” bare teeth flashed a predatory smile, white fangs were showing out in an attempt to threaten the other, the corner of Boston Lobster’s lips raised up into a victorious smirk, “And what’s about you? Letting a puppy fuck you, what could that say about you?”

“That I have the kindness and the patience of a saint,” Peking’s voice didn’t waver by the attack of words, on the other hand, his voice was as calm as usual, the mellifluous melody didn’t disappear. “So a cub then. Felines are more adorable.”

“I’m aware that we’re not on the same page.”

“We’re not even from the same planet if that could give you any ideas.”

“Still, we’re lying on the same bed and honestly that’s all I care about this moment,” Boston Lobster chuckled, deciding to end their conversation when it started to head to a meaningless direction. “Hey, do you think that’s quite enough for foreplay?”

“So you want to enter the actual fun stage now?” Peking Duck smirked when the other’s harsh breaths touched his skin. Boston Lobster seemed to be impatient, and teasing the man was fun. “Do you really think you can handle me, Boston? I can be quite demanding.”

“Let’s see,” the white-haired man bit down on the other’s sensitive earlobe after whispering into his ear. He positioned himself in front of the other man’s entrance, ready for the most important round. “Do you like surprises, Peking?”

“It depends,” the dark-eyed man replied, but before he could ask what the other meant by that, a pained gasp escaped his lips when Boston Lobster suddenly thrust himself inside him without warning or even a proper preparation.

Boston Lobster closed his eyes tightly when the heat of Peking Duck’s inner wall clenched tightly around his member, leading him into an ecstatic state. He enjoyed it for some seconds before opening his eyes to start moving, but judging by the pained expression on the brown-haired man’s face, he shouldn’t close them at the first place.

“What… are you okay?” He asked, half-concerned and half-surprised. It’s unusual for Peking Duck to let anyone see his vulnerable side, but there he was, lying underneath Boston Lobster with glassy eyes covered by a mist of watery liquid, some threatening to run down his cheeks in tear-droplet shape. Boston Lobster would never admit that he really liked to see the other like this – and having the privileges to be the only person could ever look at Peking Duck like this only made his hunger worse. He really needed to move, now.

“I’m fine,” Peking grumbled as a reply, biting his lower lip slightly, the frown between his eyebrows was like he’s still trying to get used to the unfamiliar feeling at his lower part. “You’re not exactly small, you know. Should’ve warned me first before you just shoved it in like that.”

“Is that a compliment?” The white-haired man grinned, deliberately ignoring the later comment. It was meant to be a surprise, and at least thing didn’t end badly so he would still count it as a victory.

“Whatever that can satisfy your inflated ego,” Peking Duck mumbled, looking away at the ceiling, “You can… ah… move now.”

Boston Lobster didn’t need to be told that twice. It was quite hard for him to move at first when the heat and the tightness were both a little bit overwhelming. Desire was flowing inside his veins, pumping through his heart to his whole body, absorbing the ecstasy from their intimate action.

“You’re too tight,” the white-haired food soul commented, but that by no mean could be a complaint at all. Quite the opposite, since the heat and the tightness were driving him crazy. “Make me doubt about the earlier statement that you’re a virgin or not.”

“I’m certainly not by now,” Peking snorted, his fingers curled into fists, holding tightly to the drap. He was clearly trying to hide his discomfort by acting like there’s nothing, but Boston Lobster noticed.

“Are you uncomfortable? I could stop if you want me to,” he offered, but deep down in his heart, he hoped he wouldn’t have to. Stop now would be a real torture.

“You can?” Peking Duck rolled his eyes after sending a mocking glance to the white-haired man. “So much more self-control than I expected.”

“Don’t think of me so low, I’m a grown-up man with better qualities than you’ve ever expected from me,” Boston Lobster chuckled quietly, looking at the other’s amused expression with satisfied eyes.

“Really? You can try to surprise me more with your “better qualities”, then,” Peking Duck smirked, but then he frowned, “But not that kind of surprises when you shoved yourself inside me without telling me before. It was really painful at first, you know.”

“Next time it could be better, I promise,” Boston Lobster didn’t know how could he even think about a next time with Peking Duck, but he certainly didn’t hate doing this with the other man, even though his contempt for the brown-haired food soul still stayed. It couldn’t go away immediately just because they’re sharing some intimate moments.

 _This was purely physical._ Or at least that’s what Boston Lobster tried to tell himself, repeating the sentence like a mantra inside his head.

“Just shut up,” Peking groaned irritatedly, one hand grabbed an antenna on Boston Lobster’s head. “Or prepare to say goodbye with this lovely little red hair in one more second.”

“Don’t,” Boston Lobster gritted through his clenched teeth. It’s not like he’s hurt by the action, but rather… aroused. Those two red hair of his were very unlikely just mere hair because they’re alive. And sensitive. And very well-responsive to the touch of the other’s hand, apparently. “Attack them and I will end you.”

“Hmm, I have another idea,” a mischievous glint flashed across Peking’s eyes, and before the white-haired man had enough time to guess what could the intention behind it be, the other smirked and brought the antenna closer to his mouth, teasingly licked it.

A strange wave of arousal hit Boston Lobster like a wrecking ball, and it made him moan involuntarily into the other’s neck when goosebumps rose all over his skin, and he used up all his self-restraint to not come right at that moment.

Judging by Peking Duck’s amused chuckle, he noticed that as well.

_Damnit._

_“Fuck you,”_ that’s all Boston Lobster could utter out to summarize his emotions, still burying his face in the other’s neck when that mellifluous laugh echoed next to his ears.

“Your sensitive spots are weird,” Peking Duck whispered gently, didn’t bother to hide the amusement in his tone. His fingers were still playing with the red antenna, but thankfully he still had some mercy to not using his lips and tongue to tease the other now. Boston Lobster wasn’t sure that he could endure another attack aimed at his antenna right at this moment.

Now it’s the white-haired man’s turn to grunt, “Just shut up.”

“It actually amazes me that we’re having sex without wanting to hear the other talk,” Peking Duck chuckled at their current situation.

“I might have some fascination with your body, that doesn’t mean I also care about what happens inside your mind,” Boston Lobster frankly admitted. At this rate, it’s a shameless lie if he said that he didn’t want anything from the other food soul.

“Don’t lie to yourself, Boston. You do care, you even care about that deeply, but you’re scared to ask,” Peking mused with a teasing tone, his fingers finally released the antenna, gently running through the other’s disheveled hair.

“What am I afraid of asking you, may I know?” The white-haired man placed a chaste kiss on the other’s cheek, lips traced along an invisible line down to his neck.

“I can’t give you a certain answer, but I guess you’re not ready to know what do I actually think about you, for example,” Peking Duck softly answered, his breaths were warm and ticklish against the heated skin of Boston’s ear.

The red-eyed food soul shivered at that. Peking was right. He wanted to know what did the other food soul think of him, what did Peking really have inside his mind when he agreed to let the other lead them into this troublesome situation, which would eventually lead to another level of their already complicated relationship.

_What are your thoughts about me, Peking? Am I someone you consider as a paramour, or I’m just another puppet in your manipulative hands, to entertain you when you have a boring time?_

The mere thought fueled the anger inside Boston Lobster’s mind, suddenly made his actions become more violent. The next thrust was hard enough that made Peking Duck’s breath hitched slightly, a painful moan escaped his lips when the other’s teeth sank into his flesh again, biting down hurtfully enough to draw blood.

“What’ve gotten inside your brain?” Peking Duck gasped when another merciless thrust was made into his body. He could barely suppress the painful feeling aside to distract himself and the other, but it’s hard to ignore the pain at this level – it felt like someone was grabbing his legs and forcefully tear them apart.

“Do you think of me as a toy?” The white-haired man grumbled, the next movement continued his violent rhythm. “Just for entertainment purpose, and nothing else?”

“What made you think like that?” Peking grimaced, gosh, the pain was really unbearable. He felt salty liquid quickly clouded his vision, tears threatened to run down his cheeks at any moment. “And for god’s sake, slow it down a bit. I’m not made of steel to endure all those violence.”

He honestly didn’t want the other to see him cry. Didn’t this intimate position make him look vulnerable enough already? He wouldn’t be willing to give the other the satisfaction of seeing his weakest, most exposed moments.

“What do you think?” Boston countered with another question, his fangs showed out with a disgruntled groan.

Peking Duck really, really wanted to hit the other’s obstinate head at this moment, if the sickeningly sweet scent of blood wasn’t filling the air simultaneously when he’s having that thought.

Damn, that idiot made his wounds reopen, and they were bleeding again with all these violent movements. And the excruciating pain at his lower body reminded him of his newest injury – it was bleeding there, too. Oh well, wasn’t that great?

“I couldn’t think with all these distractions,” he complained when a tear finally ran down his cheek. Damned it all, he couldn’t care less anyway. “Would you mind leaving that question aside so when my mind isn’t busy dealing with other things, I could give you a clear answer? And for fuck’s sake, _slow down._ ”

Boston Lobster didn’t seem to satisfy with that demand, but when he saw the other’s more or less crying, his heart softened when the anger evaporated, “Is it… really that hurtful?”

“You could switch the position with me and I will show you how much does it hurt,” Peking Duck didn’t bother to care when he felt a hand gently caressed his cheek, wiping another tear away.

“No thanks, I’m good,” the white-haired man immediately rejected the suggestion. He leaned down to kiss the other on his cheek, feeling the dampened skin was warmer under his lips. “I will try to be more gentle then.”

Peking Duck nodded slightly, a shallow breath escaped his mouth when another thrust was made inside him. This time it touched his pleasure spot, giving him a shudder that affected his whole body, goosebumps rose on his skin as a reaction to the sudden ecstasy.

Boston Lobster noticed that, and he made sure to hit that spot next time, enjoying the feeling when the other’s inner walls clenched even tighter around him, giving him waves after waves of pleasure.

“I think I’m gonna–” the red-eyed food soul whispered under his breaths, closing his eyes when the feeling of climax was so close that he could almost feel it coming at any moment. One more thrust, calculating to have enough force to hit the other’s sensitive spot again, and when the tightness around his member was so overwhelming and his mind went blank, he knew that both of them couldn’t hold back any longer.

It was pure bliss when they could release themselves. For a split moment, everything went blank, and all Boston could see was an endless realm of white when the pleasure hit him so hard that he didn’t think he had ever experienced anything that heavenly ecstatic in his life before. Judging by how Peking Duck was breathing heavily underneath him, he must feel that himself too.

“It’s…” Boston Lobster let out a shaky breath when he opened his eyes, looking at the other’s unfocused irises. “It’s so blissful that I almost couldn’t bear it. You feel it too, don’t you?”

He heard his own voice, shaking with hope and a slight undertone of anxiety. _What if Peking Duck didn’t feel anything like him? What if the other’s only conclusion for all of that would be “I won’t let you come near me ever again”? What if–_

“I do, you idiot,” Peking Duck mumbled softly to break Boston’s train of thoughts when raising a hand to touch the other’s cheek lightly. Boston Lobster swore the other must hear all the emotions hidden in his tone when he asked that question, but he opted to not voice his thought out loud, and the red-eyed food soul was thankful for that.

Slender fingers gently caressed the heated skin, playing with some stray hair before retreating with a chuckle, “You liked it so much, didn’t you?”

“I don’t need you to point it out,” Boston Lobster groaned, carefully getting out of the other’s body. It was all sticky and moist down there, but he didn’t mind even just a bit. They’re the evidence that the euphoric feelings inside him weren’t fake, weren’t his own hallucination or dream. “And you liked it too, I know that.”

“Enough to not mind doing that again,” Peking Duck laughed, and for a moment Boston Lobster’s heart missed a beat, before hammering inside his chest like crazy. He didn’t want to think of himself as a teenage girl that could easily blush at the mere sight of her crush’s smile, but he sure his cheeks were heating up, and his own heartbeats were out of control at this moment.

Damn those traitorous little things.

“We haven’t kissed, have we?” He suddenly asked when his eyes landed at the other’s soft, full lips, the pinkish-red tone was terribly enticing.

“Do we need to?” Peking asked with a teasing smile, maybe intendedly lick his lips when he noticed where the other’s intense gaze was focusing at.

“Well, I guess we have only one way to find out,” Boston Lobster shrugged before leaning down, a mischievous smile was dancing on his lips.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt ever to write NSFW stuff, so please bear with me and my inability to write anything which is rated higher than 16+.


	4. Baxorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Basorexia** (n.) an overwhelming desire to kiss someone._

##  _**4, Basorexia** _

**_Basorexia_ ** _(n.) an overwhelming desire to kiss someone._

…

So when Boston Lobster leaned down and captured Peking Duck’s lips with his own, that was merely a curious moment when he wondered what exactly the other tasted like.

The kiss was chaste at first, skin touched skin with the vague heat from their previous action. And it felt nice, but nothing more. It could have been ended right after one second, but then Peking Duck slightly opened his mouth and allowed Boston to deepen their kiss.

Things escalated pretty quickly after that.

Tongues were involved. They’re both fighting for dominance, trying to force the other to follow their lead. Inside Peking’s mouth was warm, his tongue soft when his teeth sharp, the contrast only made Boston Lobster want to taste more of him. He grabbed a handful of hazelnut hair, their kiss was deepened and heated with desire. Harmless curiosity turned quickly into an intoxicating passion, the feverish feeling left both of them breathless, but neither wanted to pull away.

Boston felt like he could smell the scent emanated from Peking Duck better like this, when their mouths were locked, the semi-warm, almost welcoming scent from the other heated skin made his head spin, leaving him with a dizzy feeling afterward. He half wanted to know what exactly it was but also preferred to keep things that way – mystery suited his companion so well.

Peking Duck put a hand on the white-haired man’s chest, slowly pushed him backward. Boston Lobster let out a grumble of disagreeing, but after a second he admitted that they really needed some fresh air. He inhaled then exhaled deeply, feeling the mixed scent from their previous sexual actions tangled with Peking’s alluring aroma filled his lungs, leaving a sweet bitterness to linger inside him.

It only took Boston Lobster two seconds to decide that he want more of their kisses.

He was quite forceful when covering the other’s mouth the second time, but their kiss was slower and even more passionate. The sweet taste of Peking Duck was stronger this time, mixing so well with the heated atmosphere around them, and for one moment of a sudden burst of violence, the sharp teeth bit down and drew some blood that neither of them cared to know who was bleeding. The salty taste of that red liquid only fueled their kiss to be more intoxicating, while its sweetness deepened the feeling that they both wanted it so bad that it hurt.

In the middle of the second kiss, several realizations dawned on Boston’s mind.

Firstly, he’s enjoying this so much more than he’s willing to admit. Curiosity killed the cat and that’s never wrong.

Secondly, the passion that was rising inside him wasn’t about sex or the need for the other’s body only. Boston Lobster wanted to _feel something_ , to make the other feel something similar to him, and that’s not about wasting some energy to kill a day.

Thirdly, the rapacious hunger he felt before has grown into a deeper infatuation, and that wasn’t exactly the best way for it to develop. Well, it could’ve got worse, and it _will_ , because one more kiss and Boston would find out that he’s started to have an addiction for the taste of Peking Duck.

Fourthly – did he really have to count each time a new realization came into his mind? Screw the number then, the spark of passion that he felt so strong inside him this moment was destroying his already crumbling wall of denial that he had no feeling for the man underneath him. He shouldn’t feel anything from their kiss if he wanted to keep that wall, and now it’s lying on a figurative ground of forgotten mistake.

The first kiss satisfied Boston Lobster’s curiosity and simultaneously replaced it with another feeling of desire. He wanted more, and he took more when he could. But it didn’t stop his thirst for the taste of Peking, couldn’t stop the growing addiction that was forming inside Boston Lobster, telling him by its whispering voice that _You want all of that man, don’t you? But you could never take all of him, never, never get to know all of his._

And the second kiss let him know he’s so screwed up, because how badly he wanted the other man that it hurt more than he could imagine.

“I want you,” Boston Lobster whispered between their kisses, both needy and scared, wanting more but being out of breath. Their lips barely left each other’s, feverishly locked together to provide a steady supply of exhilarating kisses. _“All of you.”_

“Didn’t you already get what you want?” Peking Duck replied, his voice was softened between some quick draws of breath, his slender fingers were lazily tracing some random circles on the other’s naked chest. He seemed to like doing it and enjoy the action alone without teasing Boston Lobster.

“Not enough,” the white-haired man grumbled, a hand ran through the other’s hair, pulling him even closer. “I don’t think one time could be considered enough.”

“You want more?” Peking Duck’s voice in lower tone turned into a mere whisper, soft and ghostly like ocean breeze touched the other’s skin, sending shivers down to Boston’s spine.

“So much more than this,” their lips still connected, a free hand wandered to the brown-haired man’s back, carefully avoiding the newest injuries. Teeth bit down to draw blood, tongue licked away the sweet and salty taste of the heavenly liquid – Peking’s blood tasted so wonderful that one second Boston Lobster seriously considered himself as vampiric by liking the scent and the flavour of his blood. “Could you endure one more time?”

“Could you do it one more time?” the other food soul replied with a challenging tone, a mad glint appeared in his eyes.

“You don’t have to ask,” taking the question as permission, Boston Lobster’s hand grabbed the other’s left thigh, leaned down to leave a mark on Peking Duck’s neck. “Of course I could.”

_“Prove it.”_

The white-haired food soul didn’t need to be told twice. He could already be screwed up that badly, so why the heck don’t let things become more complicated since he couldn’t fix any of this anyway?

 _You know, don’t you, that you’re at the desperate starting point of annihilation._ The voice was starting to talk inside his head again, but now he found out it’s better to ignore that than dwell on the meaning, since he knew he couldn’t go back anymore when the recipe for disaster was almost finished.

***

“Please tell me you don’t think what I think you’re thinking,” Yuxiang sighed at the mere sign of the pool, before glaring at Spicy Gluten’s mischievous smirk that hadn’t faded from her lips for at least ten minutes.

“I’m thinking what?” The orange-haired food soul almost purred, her voice was soft and teasing, hiding a tone of challenge. “That you really don’t know how to swim? Or you’re scared of a friendly speed competition? Or you don’t want anybody to look at you in those tiny lingerie?”

“Firstly, they’re bikini, not lingerie,” Yuxiang let out an exasperated sigh. “Secondly, I know how to swim. Thirdly, who said that I will compete with you?”

“Oh, but you will, because it’s just how you are. You may act like a pacifist, but I know competitive is one of your hidden characteristics,” Spicy Gluten whistled cheerfully. “And I’m one of the best competitors that you’ve ever met, Yuxiang ~”

“… You’re _so on_.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for cutting the last part short. I haven't done editing it to get a satisfied result, but I figured that I couldn't keep this chapter hidden in my draft forever.


End file.
